Never love again
by crazgal
Summary: Kaname and Zero pairing. Kaname loves Zero and Zero loves him too but will never admit it. Reason?...Read it and know it. Shounen-ai. KxZ n many more...i guess.
1. Love Him

**Hey . First time writing a story. So please review n tell me if it's good or bad or if there is any mistake.**

**I do not own vampire knights (wish i did).**

**WARNING:**** shounen-ai. BOYXBOY. Characters definitely OOC.**

**Here goes:**

_**NEVER LOVE AGAIN**_

_**CH 1: LOVE HIM.**_

Zero moaned as Kaname's hand started to pinched his nipples. "K..Kaname...don't.." he cried.

Kaname chuckled,"What's wrong? Are you saying you don't enjoy this?"

"No, it's not that..."

The brunette haired boy's hand reached for the silver haired boy's hard-on while whispering in his ears,"Zero...Zero..."

"ZERO."

The sound of someone, other than Kaname, shouting his name woke him up. Yuki looked annoyed. "Geez, Zero, will you wake up already. The night class will come out of their dorm soon. We need to hurry up." Zero stood up without saying a word and walked out if the classroom followed by Yuki. His grades have been falling ever since he became prefects. There are only two prefects. Zero and Yuki. Their job is to keep the secret about all the students in the night class being a vampire from the day-class students. It was a hard job especially when all the night class students were good looking.

As Yuki and Zero hurried for the entrance of the Moon dorm, the girls were already there surrounding each and every member of the night class. Yuki sighed and went into the crowd to break them apart from the night class students. Zero swore under his breath and went in front of the squealing girls and glared at them. They all backed away because they knew that Zero just woke up and was in a bad mood. "Alright! You saw them. Now! Go away!!"

It was like a dark magic spell. Just a few sentence from him and everyone were gone like a wind. The night class were also silent. They knew more than anything else to not talk to Zero when he was in a bad mood. Well, almost everyone. "If you keep glaring at them, you won't have any frens to hang around with...But I guess that suits you." Kaname said with a smile. Zero remembered his dream when he saw the older vampire. Trying hard not to blush, he sended a deadly glare at the direction of Kaname. He, however, ignored it and greeted Yuki with his charming smile. Yuki blushed at this. Zero couldn't take this anymore and stormed away while being followed by Shiki.

Shiki was Zero's best friend since childhood. He was the only one who knew everything about Zero. Even the fact that Zero was a vampire which was only known to Cross Kaien, Yuki and Kaname from the school. "Zero! Wait!!" Zero stopped near the fountain and bursted into tears.

"Oh Shiki! It's horrible. Why am I in love with that bastard of all people. Why!?"he cried.

Shiki hugged Zero. He hated the sight of Zero being so helpless. A sharp pain ran across Shiki's heart as he held him tightly. He knew he could do nothing for him so; he stayed by Zero's side wishing for his happiness to show up soon.

**ZERO**

_Kaname. Just the mention of his name and my heart runs a marathon in a second. I'm helpless because of him. I blame all this to that day. That unfaithful day I saw him. It wasn't love at first sight. In fact, I hated him. I used to get annoyed by one word he said but his word changed and I began to slowly fall for him even though I would never admit it to him. Now I'm filled with jealousy for anyone he's near with, especially Yuki, who is like a little sister to me. Because of him, my life has changed. I never learn my lesson, do I? Always falling in love with the wrong person. But this time I won't make the same mistake. I won't let his life be ruined because of me. Never again will I be selfish..._

KANAME

_That bastard, Shiki. Running after Zero like he's the only one who knows him the best...well he DOES knows him the best but still I want to kill him but I can't because I'm the pureblood. The only vampire who can turn human into vampires. I am supposed to protect the other vampires, not kill them. My Zero, my beloved Zero. How I wish to hold him to the point where I break him. How I wish he would want me as much as I want him. At last, these wishes stays as a wish. Of course. I never cared for him in the beginning even though he was good looking. I cared for Yuki. But that unfaithful day, when I saw him standing under the cherry blossom tree, tears flowing down his face. Oh! How beautiful he looked. Since that day, all my thought were filled with him._

**So what did you guys think!? Please review 3. I'll only continue if I get some reviews. O**


	2. Jealous Of Him

**Sorry 4 da wait!! Here's ch. 2 of NEVER LOVE AGAIN.**

**Oh yh! Me don't own vampire knights or any oder characters...**

**PLZ review **

_**CH 2: JEALOUS OF HIM**_

Zero stopped crying but still held onto Shiki. He was safe with Shiki. Only Shiki wouldn't ask him loads of question like everyone else did. Why would he anyway. He knew everything there was to know about Zero. "Shiki, I'm-"Zero was interrupted by the approaching footsteps.

"Shiki, you can't skip classes. Go back to your class right now." Said the pureblood. Shiki did as he was told after he landed a kiss on Zero's forehead and said his goodbye to his unrequited love. This made Kaname angry but he said nothing until Shiki was nowhere in sight. Then he turned to Zero, who was getting ready to leave for his duty."Zero! Wait! I need to talk to you."

"I don't wasn't to talk to you." Said Zero, while walking away. Kaname got angrier. He grabbed Zero and hugged him. As much as silver haired boy wanted to stay like that, he couldn't.

"Stop it! That's weird. Don't hug me, "said the ex-human while pulling himself away from the pureblood.

"Why?" asked Kaname desperately, "Why is it so weird when I do this to you but its okay for Shiki to do it? Why do you always run away from me? Why don't you understand that I love you more than anyone else in the world?"

Zero looked at Kaname in the eye. He was different than his usual self. Usually he always smiled and said those words but today he looked different. So different that Zero was scared of him. Finally, Zero said, "Don't compare you and Shiki. Shiki has been my best friend ever since I remember. Besides, don't whine to me, will you? Get over it. You don't love me. You love Yuki remember. Go and make her happy." This annoyed Kaname. He grabbed Zero again and forcefully kissed him. Zero pushed him away and slapped him in the face. The last thing he saw before running away was the pureblood's sad face.

**ZERO**

_Damn! It was just a kiss. I shouldn't overreact. I've kissed many guys before. This should be the same but this is the second person who made me feel this way with just a kiss. It pains me because of the truth. The truth. It was the last thing I wanted to remember. It's all because because of Kaname. Why does he have to say that he loves me? He could be happy with Yuki. He doesn't need me. This is the first time anyone has ever told me that they love me. Well, in my face anyway. Others were too scared that if they said that they loved me, they will lose my body as well as me. Heh! Who blames them anyway?_

**KANAME**

_I must be the worst person in the world. The look of dismay I saw in Zero's face, before he ran away, pains me. But, why can't he accept me? What don't I have? I can make each and every vampire respect him. Even obey him. I am attractive, if I must say so. I am pretty sure I will be able to fulfil his needs in bed. Oh! His body. It's so perfect. With that pretty face of his. His big eyes, his cheeks filled with colour when I make him angry, his lips like strawberry and his pale, thin figure. How I would want to explore each and every sensitivity in his body. How I want to enter him in the place never been touched before. His body, a pure virgin's body, so tempting. I will be the one and only to make him mine. No matter what it takes for me to do that._

**M not good at explaining people's body. So it's pretty crap. But PLZ REVIEW...**


	3. His past

_**I do not own vampire knight or its characters.**_

_**Characters definitely out of character...except Yuki...I guess.**_

_**Here's Ch. 3:**_

_**CH 3: HIS PAST**_

Kaname walks towards the dark corridor leading to a room full of beautiful vampires. The professor was talking as no one was listening to her. The night class were noisy but when Kaname opened the door, the room went silent and everyone sat on their seats quietly. Apologizing for being later, he sat down on his seat. He sighed as the professor went on with her teaching. Nothing seemed to amaze him nowadays. Nothing but Zero. He longed for the class to be over already so he could go and check on Zero. He was afraid that Zero might affect his health if he were to work every night. As the clock ticked slowly, he grew more impatient. Finally all classes were over. As he was making his way to the door, a certain someone's voice stopped him. A certain someone he did not like.

"Kaname-sama" Shiki called out as every vampire looked at him to hear what he wanted to say to the pureblood.

"Yes, Shiki. What is it?" he asked patiently.

"Kaname-sama," he repeated, "I need to talk to you about something personal," then added, looking around, "in private."

A murmur went through the vampires. Kaname knew without even asking that Shiki wanted to talk about Zero. He nodded and asked Shiki to follow him to his room while giving a smile and a goodbye to everyone else. Shiki was aware of the look he received from some of the vampire. He wasn't really liked that much because of him being best friend of Zero since childhood but he could care less about what they thought about him.

As they entered Kaname's room, he turned to look at Shiki for a moment before asking, "So, what do you want to talk about, Shiki?"

He sighed, "I respect you, Kaname-sama, but please stay away from Zero."

"I love him." Was the only thing the pureblood said.

Shiki looked Kaname in the eye. "Yes, I know. That's way you should stay away from him. I don't want him to get hurt..." then added softly "again..."

Kaname narrowed his eyes at the last word, "What do you mean? Are you saying that someone has hurt him in the past?"

Shiki sighed again, "Yes and please don't ask me for more details because I don't want to completely remember the painful memories."

Kaname wasn't at all pleased with the amount of information he got and was about to ask more questions when a scream and the smell of blood caught his attention. He rushed outside, followed by Shiki, to the place where the scream came from. There a day class girl was surrounded by some vampires and was being approached by Aido, one of the beautiful vampire, when the pureblood's voice made him stop. All the vampires backed away as the day class girl fainted. By the time Zero and Yuki showed up, Kaname had dismissed the vampires, who were surrounding the day class girl, who had a cut in her wrist, and told them that he was going to have a word with every one of them. Zero suddenly wanted to bite the fainted girl, just like those blood-craving vampires did. Yuki, Kaname and Shiki saw what was happening to Zero. Before Yuki or Kaname could offer him help, Shiki put his arms around Zero's waist.

"Let's go to your room, Zero. You need some rest." Said Shiki concerned while trying his best to ignore the glare Kaname was shooting at him.

"Zero, you can go rest for tonight. I'll take her to the headmaster to get her memory erased." Yuki said sounding as cheerful as usual.

Kaname, while carrying the fainted girl easily, said, "I'll help, Yuki. Shiki, return to the dorm once you have taken Zero to his room. We'll talk tomorrow about the things we were talking about before this incident." Not at all letting go of the conversation from before. "Let's go, Yuki." Yuki followed Kaname still blushing.

Shiki gave a little sign and regretted mentioning Zero's past to Kaname. What was he thinking? Of course Kaname would want to know more.

When they reached Zero's room, Shiki let him drink his blood from the neck. After that, he tucked Zero to bed and kissed him lightly on the forehead as the silver haired boy drifted to sleep quickly. Shiki smiled at the calm expression that covered Zero's usually annoyed face. He then left the room silently without knowing that Zero's calm expression wouldn't last longer.

**ZERO**

_Where am I? Huh!? Is that me!! Is this a dream? Wait! I look younger. This place is familiar. Those Christmas trees, lights, people laughing and enjoying the festival. It's my birthday. I turned 16 this year. So that means it was 2 years ago..._

_WAIT!!_

_This year. Me standing there, all by myself, waiting. For him. Oh no!! It's that day. Please. Please. Somebody. Anybody. Wake me up. I don't want to see this. It's scary. I look so lonely. He must be coming to meet me right now. I have to get out of here befor- oh no! There he comes...no...No...NO..._

**KANAME**

_That took longer than I thought and Yuki kept talking to me when I just wanted to go to see Zero. I have to hurry up. It's nearly sunrise. Wonder if Shiki is gone back to the dorm yet. He better have. Oh! There's Zero's room. Thank god he is alone and asleep. Huh! Usually when I come to sneak-a-peak at him, while he is sleeping, of course, he has a calm and cute expression in his face. So, why does he look like he is sad, in pain, lonely and definitely regretting something? Must be having a nightmare. I _

_guess I'll stay with him since he is lonely (even if it's just a nightmare). Hehe. This is fun. Let's turn the alarm clock off so he won't have to wake up to go to his classes._

_**Please review...:) That's all...I guess...**_


	4. Wait For Him

**I don't own vampire knights. **

**OOC.**

**Enjoy:**

_**CH 4: WAIT FOR HIM**_

Shiki walks into his room. He sees his roommate sleeping silently. He turns to his own bed to sleep. He was so tired that he could fall asleep the minute he got to his bed. "Where were you?"

He was startled but soon recovered to his usual expressionless face and answered, "Ichijou, don't startle me like that and I was at Zero's room."

"As usual." Ichijou frowned. Shiki was aware of Ichijou's feeling for him since he was reminded of that every day by him with cheerful smile. Shiki always wondered what Ichijou saw in him because other vampires didn't really like him, for he had a never changing expressionless face and being Zero's best friend since childhood.

"I love you." said his roommate while staring at the ceiling. He was acting different, thought Shiki.

Shiki sighed and answered the same answer he had been saying to Ichijou for a long time, "I know, Ichijou," he continued on while knowing that after he finished his sentence, the blond one will pout and pretend to get angry as usual and the younger one would say to not act like a baby and blah blah blah, "but you know that I-," he was cut off in the middle of the sentence by his roommate's lips in his own.

"Don't love me in that way was what you were going to say, rite?" he finished the now shocked boy's sentence. Shiki couldn't say a word so the older one of them continued on with his usual cheerful smile, "I know you love Zero but feeling can change, rite? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone and I'll wait for you to accept me. Anyway, you need to get some sleep. Good night and sweet dreams."

Shiki nodded, still unable to speak and went to sleep while Ichijou cried silently. It hurt him to know that he was in love with someone who might never return his feelings. So what the hell was with the 'I'll wait for you' crap. He thought to himself as finally sleep caught his eyes.

Zero woke up at midday and saw Kaname sleeping next to him. He first thought it was a dream when he touched the brunettes face. Then he realised it wasn't because in his dream, whenever he did that, the older boy would lick his fingers, then kiss him (tongue including), get on top of him, suck his nipples while stroking his hard-on and-GAWD!! He had to control himself.

**ZERO**

_Aw! Kaname looks so cute. His expression is so defenceless. He probably fell asleep when he must have come to check up on me. Thank god he did. I was remembering my past in my dreams. I see I still can't forget him, even though I love Kaname now. Huh!? Wait! Why is he sleeping in my bed? I should wake him up and send him to his dorms...or should I? I'll just pretend like I was sleeping and didn't knew he was here. But I wish the whole world would freeze here so I can keep this moment _

_with me of Kaname sleeping in my bed. Sigh how long has it been since I last felt this way? Probably 2 years. After that day 2 years ago, I thought I would never love again. Guess I was wrong. Ah! I remember the day I got scared of him leaving me. It happened nearly 2 and half years ago..._

Zero: Wait! What do you mean I have to go back to the dorm today? I finally escaped to see you.

He: Don't be ridiculous. You have to go back to the dorm or people would know about us. I don't want people to know I'm fucking an ex-human. (Disgustedly)

Zero: B..But I love you. (Tears collecting in his eyes.)

He: Now. Don't you dare cry or I'll smack that pretty face of yours.

Zero: ...I'm sorry.

He: (Sighs) Well! Since you apologised, I guess you can stay tonight.

Zero: R..Really? (Happily)

He: ...Don't get all happy. I'm just not done beating you up and fucking you. That's all (smiles evilly)

Zero: Yes! Whatever you say, Master (smiles happily). Just don't leave me. Please.

He: (Whips Zero so hard that he falls on the ground) don't smile like that. It's disgusting. Humph! Can't believe I wanted you.

Zero: (looking down sadly) I'm sorry...

_I was so stupid to be happy with all those things back then. But I guess, I loved him..._

**KANAME**

_Yawns I still have an hour before class. Eh!? This isn't my room. Oh yeah! I slept at Zero's. Hehe. He is gorgeous when he is asleep. Thank god! He hasn't woken up. I guess I should go before I get shot in the head with a bloody rose. Since I have an hour, why don't I pay a visit to MY love's best friend for the answers to the questions forming in my head. I'll definitely know Zero's past sooner or later. Speaking of his past, didn't he used to escape a LOT from school nearly until 2 years ago? But he suddenly stopped. Wonder what happened. Oh Shoot! He's moving. I should get out of here._

**Now you guys know a little about Zero's past and probably can guess what happened, rite? By the way, I kept his name as 'He' so that it can be a secret. Hehe. Please review.**


	5. Him'

_**Sorry for the long wait. I went on a holiday. I didn't even remember that I was going on a holiday. **_

_**I do not own vampire knights or its characters.**_

_**OOC.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**CH: 'HIM'**_

The pureblood was stopped in the Moon dorm's living room, by his best friend, Ichijou, while making his way to see Shiki. The blond one started asking loads of questions, "Kaname, where were you? I went to your room this evening but you weren't there. Did you even come back to your room this morning? Why didn't you tell me? Did something happened? Why are you in your school uniform and not in your pyjamas? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

The pureblood told him what happened because he knew about Kaname's one-sided love for Zero. After hearing the whole story, Ichijou gave out a sigh of relief. He then suggested that he talked to Shiki after all the classes were over and se the time now to get ready and give out punishment to the students who were surrounding the day class girl last night. The brunette thought it was a good idea and he was going to do that. He then walked up to his room while Ichijou prayed for Shiki's safety from the devil pureblood.

Zero woke up to find the warmth of a body next to him was gone. He walked to the bathroom and got ready for the rest of the classes he had left. Turns out that none was left. So , it was time for the prefect duty. He didn't know what to do every time he had to look at the night class. Should he feel happy because he could see the one he loved? Or be sad that he was one of the blood craving vampires? Or hate then for his life got worse after he changed into one of them? All this questions were spinning his head so he thought of going outside.

Kaname walked down the stairs and leaded the way to the entrance. He smiled at the thought of seeing the silver haired one. Except, when he opened the door he saw two silver haired boy. He blinked a couple of times before remembering that Zero had a twin, who was somewhere near Shiki, in his mental 'don't like these peoples' list. "Ichiru!" said a shocked twin to the other. Ichiru ran up to his brother and hugged him. They haven't seen each other since the whole Shizuka hiou incident. The younger one of them, of course, wanted revenge for what was done to Shizuka but as soon as he learned that his big brother was in love with the one who killed his love, he gave up on killing Kaname for he wanted his brother's happiness more than his own. The only problems left were probably Zero's stubbornness on not admitting his love for Kaname, Kaname's pushy way, Shiki's unrequited love and… 'him' ; even though 'he' is already…dead.

Zero hugged his little brother tighter as he said that he missed him. "Guess what?" Ichiru said, excitedly, "I'm moving here, in this academy and we will be together more. Aren't you happy, oni-chan? Yay! We can finally be together."

"Really!? That's great." said Zero giving a smile which stunned some people. Actually, everyone except for Shiki and Ichiru. Soon, their conversation was joined by Shiki. The three were indulged in the conversation so much that they never noticed the air of jealousy which were given off by Kaname, Yuki and Ichijou. After few words with the twins, the brunette one of them excused himself to follow all the night class students to their classes. "So, how have you been, oni-chan? Are you okay after the whole incident with Shizuka-sama?" asked the worried younger twin.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Ichiru. You don't have to worry and if you mean, if it brought back those horrible memories than yes, it did but I'm okay. Nothing will change anyway." said the older twin, trying his best to hold his tears back.

"Oh!" was all the younger twin could say, before he drifted to the memories when he left his oni-chan for Shizuka-sama, after she had bitten him. He thought that after his oni-chan would have been bitten and turned into a vampire, he would never meet him again. That they would grow apart and Zero would come to hate him but it seemed he still loved his brother, so guilt started forming. Even when 'he' died, Ichiru couldn't go and comfort his brother because of the guilt.

He was interrupted from his memory lane by a petit girls voice. "What are you guys talking about? Is it me? And it's good to see you again, Ichiru." said the brunette haired girl. He just smile at the girl. He didn't like her, since she always tried to keep Zero all to herself.

"Yuki, we were talking about our childhood stuff." said the older one of the twin. He was going to continue on except Ichiru cut in and told her that he needed to talk to Zero alone and dragged him away from her. Yuki muttered something under her breath and went to do her prefect duty.

The older twin was dragged away from where Yuki was standing by his younger brother until they were alone. "Ichiru, I missed you so much. We've not seen each other for 3 years and that time when you came here with Shizuka doesn't count." Zero said while hugging his brother again.

This made Ichiru cry as he spoke, "Oh oni-chan! I thought you hated me. After all, It was my fault you got bitten 3 years ago. But, I felt left out. Like I wasn't a part of you."

"When did you feel like that? I've always loved you." asked Zero while wiping the tears away from his brother's eye. There was a pause before Ichijou spoke again.

"..Because you were always happy with 'him'. I thought you stopped caring about me after you met 'him'."

"Huh!? Why would you think I stopped caring. Of course I cared and still do. You are my cute little brother and no one can replace the space in my heart for you." said the older one of them smiling, "Now. You go rest. Tomorrow is your first day of the class. I need to do my duty. I'll see you later." With that Zero left while Ichijou made is way to his room.

Everyone could notice it and everyone did but no one dared do anything. Everyone were at the edge of crying out 'AHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. WHAT IS GOING ON??' but no one dared to speak. Ichijou tried but he just got glared at. You could see the horror in everyone's' faces who were present in the class. Except for 3 people. Those were Kaname, Shiki and the professor. The professor couldn't notice it because she wasn't a vampire and only vampires could notice it. The thing was that Kaname couldn't wait until the class were over to ask Shiki about Zero. So, the pureblood has been staring at Shiki and giving off the atmosphere that clearly said 'This class is taking forever. I need to talk to you, Shiki and RIGHT NOW'. in fact, you could practically see those words flying from Kaname to Shiki.

The brunette had had enough with the pureblood's act tonight. So, he shouted, "Alright, fine, you want to talk, let's go and talk. Hell, I'll even answer all your questions if you would stop staring at me, Kaname-sama." The startled professor asked if he needed to go outside to clear his head and he answered yes. The pureblood also excused himself. While leaving the class, he was grabbed by the hand of the blond one and pulled back, "Will you be okay?" asked the concerned Ichijou. Shiki remembered the kiss with just a small skin contact with his roommate. He blushed and mumbled something about being fine and not to worry, then left the class still blushing. Usually, there would be an uproar about what the pureblood needed to talk to the brunette about but this time, everyone wasn't paying attention to that. They all were mesmerized with how cute the usual expressionless guy looked when he blushed.

Ichiru was passing the fountain, near the night class, to go to his dorm to sleep when he saw two figure standing there. First, he thought it were ghost but later saw it were the pureblood and Zero's best friend. Curiously, he decided to hide and listen to their conversation. "So, what do you want to know, Kaname-sama?" asked the younger one.

"Everything about Zero's past. Don't leave anything out." answered the older one.

"Heh! You still don't know about Zero's past? Well, if you don't, then don't try to know, will ya?" interrupted Ichiru while coming out of behind the bush, "It's too painful…"

"Ah! Ichijou. How nice to see you again." Not. Kaname added in his thought. "What are you here for this time. Revenge for me killing Shizuka? Or destroying your brother's life, yet again. And for your information I don't care if it's too painful…I can handle it, I'm sure. Besides, what's the worst that could happen."

Ichiru and Shiki gave out a sigh in unison. "Should we tell him?" asked the silver one to the younger brunette.

"Well, if he want to know, we should, shouldn't we?" Shiki frowned, "Alright, Kaname-sama. I should probably start from the beginning. Me, Ichiru and Zero has been playing together ever since we were small kids. We were always together even though I was a vampire and they were the hunters. We were unaware of our roles in the future. Back then, their family were the no.1 vampire hunters. Even when we found out about our roles, we vowed to stay friends forever. Everything was alright…until Zero met 'him'."

Kaname sensed the bitterness in Shiki's voice when he said 'him'. he knew that this fairy tale was going to take into a nightmare soon. "It was 4 years ago. We were 14 years old. We were playing in the park near our house when it started raining. Me and Ichiru ran for our house. We thought Zero already made his way to the house since it started raining but what we didn't knew was that he didn't. We waited for him. After few hours, he returned home and mumbled something about being tired and needed to sleep. That was the day Zero met 'him' for he started to ignore me and Ichiru sometimes. It's all 'his' fault that-"

"Geez, Shiki. You make it sound so wrong." interrupted that voice of a silver haired prefect. Ichiru looked at his brother with tears nearly falling from his eyes. Zero continued on, "You want to know what truly happened? Well, let me tell you, since there is no way you would let go of this subject, Kaname, and Shiki and Ichiru, I haven't even told you two about this. The truth is, that day, 4 years ago, when it was raining, I turned around to see that you two were already gone, so I hurried my way out of that park when I saw someone sitting on the bench. I thought he would get wet so I went near him to tell him that he must get some shelter from the rain. Then, I saw the most beautiful creature in the whole world with the saddest pair of eyes. I fell in love with him at first sight and couldn't help but embrace him. After that, we went somewhere and had my first painful sex. He also beat me up a lot while calling me a slut but I didn't mind because he looked happy about it. He said that he hated vampire hunters and especially me. I still didn't mind. All I cared about was his happiness. I would have done anything to make him happy…and I did… When I came back home, I was too tired to talk to anyone. I cried silently all night that day, not because it hurt when he forced himself on me or beat me up. I cried because he said he hated me…do you have any idea how much it hurts when someone you love tells you that he hates you? That's why I tried my best to be perfect for him. I went to see him whenever it was convenient for him, I gladly took his beating and I let him fuck me as long as he liked…I knew I wasn't the only one he was with. He had other women partners but only me as a male partner which made me happ-"

He was interrupted by his brother's hug. "STOP IT, PLEASE. I beg you. I don't want to hear it." pleaded his brother. The pureblood, on the other hand, couldn't believe what had happened to his beloved. He couldn't say a word. He just stared at the older silver haired one. Shiki, though in pain, cleared his throat to ask one question which he was curious about.

"Zero…why did he…hated you and the vampire hunters?"

Zero looked at his best friend and said, "Because he was a vampire…a pureblood." Kaname's eyes widened at that answer and Ichiru dropped his hand from his brother's shoulder to look at him. Zero looked at all of their reactions and knew they were lost for words, so he continued, "Maybe that was the biggest problem. He didn't bite me. He said he didn't wanted to contaminate his blood with my filthy hunter's blood. But then, 3 years ago, I got bitten by Shizuka. Since our relationship was already going downhill, after that, it practically fell off the cliff. He didn't contacted me for weeks and I couldn't contact him for he was the master and I was his slave. I waited patiently, I cried every night while clutching my phone. After few weeks, he called me and told me to meet him. I did and we did have sex and he did beat me up but this time it was more painful. I took it all because I was happy to see him again. Nearly it was like that whenever we met. I sneaked out of dorms to just meet him. Then one day, I found out about him having another…male partner. I went to a club sometimes where I met all the girls who he had slept with. They told me about the other guy. I was furious. It didn't bother me that he had women for his partners but only me as a male partner was something special to me. That was the first time I got in a fight with him. So…he dumped me. I tried forgetting him by sleeping with other guys. It did feel good physically but something was always missing. It was the day before Christmas when I ran into one of the girls he slept with. She told me that he wasn't sleeping around anymore. In fact, he wasn't having sex with anyone anymore. I still loved him, naturally was worried for him, so I called him. Turned out only I could take his torture and that he still hated me the most. Then I bursted into tears and told him I still loved him and that I would take any beatings he gave me. I asked him something for the first time. I asked him to spent Christmas, my birthday, with only me. I knew he would say no and he did but still I waited for him. At last, he did show up. I was so happy that when I ran to meet him, I didn't see the car coming…I closed my eyes…when I opened it I wasn't hurt…but he was lying on the ground. I ran up to him crying and saw that he had loosed a lot of blood. I offered my blood to him but he refused saying that he didn't wanted my filthy blood…the last sentence he said before…dying…was… 'I hate you'. See, it's all my fault. If I hadn't asked him to show up, if I wasn't being selfish, hw wouldn't have died. I killed him."

When Zero finished telling them about his painful past, tears were flowing from his eyes down his cheeks. It was still painful to talk about it. The ex-human looked at the pureblood but couldn't read his expression. Kaname was in great pain but he couldn't show it. After some moment of silent, the prefect just walked away mumbling something about his duty, still crying.

**People who noticed…yup I hate Yuki. No offence to her fans but I find her annoying and this was written really fast. I went to holiday and couldn't write it because I always write it in a special notebook but I forgot to take it. So I got back yesterday night and wrote the whole thing and was typing it in my computer for a looooooooooooong time. So PLZ review. I'm tired since I haven't slept much after I came back so goodnight.**

**P.S. I didn't write Zero's and Kaname's POV cuz this is longer than what I wrote normally.**


	6. The Pain

**I don't own vampire knights.**

**Character are ****DEFINITELY**** OOC.**

**Plz review.**

**CH 6: THE PAIN**

Ichijou was shocked. His best friend had just walked past him and said nothing. NOTHING. How could this happen? Not even a nod of the head or a friendly hi was heard from the pureblood's mouth. He knew something was wrong because the pureblood had a weird expression in his beautiful face.

His roommate wasn't back yet but he still went to his room to wait for the expressionless brunette. The sun was starting to rise so he went in front of the window to close the dark blinds when he heard the door crack open. He turned around and was yet again shocked. But this time it was happy shock. His roommate had just hugged him but he knew something was wrong. He could just feel it.

"What's wrong?" asked the worried blond while putting one of his hand on the brunette's head and the other wrapping around his waist protectively.

He didn't get an answer from Shiki but the younger one hugged him more tightly. Ichijou realised that further questioning would lead to two things. One; get him nowhere and two; stop his breathing because the brunette would tighten his grip, if asked more questions, and eventually squash his lungs out.

The older one knew it was something to do with Zero. What else could make the tiny creature in his arm act this way. He slowly moved them to the bed while still hugging the younger one. He then adjusted themselves so they would be perfectly comfortable in each others arm.

"Good night, Shiki. Sweet dreams." he said and kissed him on the forehead. Shiki didn't mind all this. It was comforting. That was exactly what he wanted right now. Someone who would comfort him. Someone who would love him and him only. Someone who wouldn't' ask too many question. Someone like…Ichijou. And he got it. He pushed aside all the things that happened that night and concentrated on the body heat next to him. He was tired so it wasn't long before sleep caught his eyes.

When the blond one heard the faint snoring of the younger one, he gave out a sigh. He was happy that Shiki hugged him but he was afraid that it would not last lone. He held the young creature protectively in his arms while sleep caught up to him too.

He just stood there. Looking at nothing in particular. Just like a statue. He didn't move. He couldn't move. All the other three were gone. The first one to leave was his brother who mumbled something about his duty and left, tears still flowing from his eyes. The second to leave was the great pureblood, who was still silent, had an unreadable expression on and went away without saying goodbye. The third to leave was Shiki. He didn't leave in silence or had tears in his eyes. In fact, no one had seen Shiki cry before.

"Um..I got to go…" was what Shiki said before leaving the younger one of the twins all by himself, crying. Now that the sun was up, their were no more tears left to cry.

How could he had not known what was going on with his twin brother since they were always together. He had thought that his brother had fallen in love with a HUMAN bastard who didn't understand the value of his love and had died in a car accident leaving zero filled with sadness and loneliness but who would have thought that his brother had fallen for a vampire, a bloody pureblood vampire and was having a rough time for 2 years. 2 WHOLE YEARS. And it was all his fault that he got treated worse. All his fault.

"Ichiru, what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for class? And where is Zero? I have not seen him ever since you pulled him away from me. You shouldn't do that. I wanted to talk to Zero. You know-" said a cheerful Yuki before she was interrupted by a icy glare.

Ichiru had been feeling guilty and sad right before he had heard the stupid little brunette's voice. Now, he was filled with anger, so he snapped, "SHUT UP!! Don't talk to me. Who do you think you are? Some kind of a queen that I would just listen to you babbling on about NOTHING and just to let you know. YOU ARE ANNOYING. With that pretend sweetness all over your voice, you think anyone would fall for that!? NO, they won't. Oh and if you haven't noticed, I HATE YOU." then the silver haired guy stomped away leaving a dazed but angry Yuki. Well, I might have to teach him a lesson. I'll tell Zero that he was being EXTREMELY rude to me. Yuki thought smirking to herself and making her way to Zero's room.

The sun was up high in the sky. Noisy day class students were making their way to their classes in this bright sunny day. All vampires would probably be in bed by now but their were two vampires still awake.

Well, only one if you don't count the ex-human, who would probably be keeping his head on the desk and snoring away while the professor would be taking about something boring.

The other vampire awake was the pureblood who was lying in his usual couch with eyes wide open and still unable to sleep. He had given up trying to sleep after twisting and turning for several minutes. Before, sleep would soon takeover his body and mind but now nothing made him sleep. He even ignored his best friend while coming back to the Moon dorm.

Kaname couldn't speak even now. He had thought other than the Shizuka thing there was nothing wrong with Zero. He thought his kiss was Zero's first kiss. He thought that no one had seen the ex-human's naked form but someone had. And a pureblood at it. The brunette was filled with so many emotions that he couldn't express it. It felt like someone just crushed his heart into several pieces.

He remembered Zero's face when he was talking about 'him'. there were hatred for himself, regret, sadness, loneliness and most of all…love printed all over the ex-human's face. He could see that the silver haired one was still in love with 'him'. his first love. His master. Whatever he called 'him'. what Kaname couldn't believe was that even though he was treated like that, Zero still loved 'him'. That he might never stop loving 'him'. That he would never love Kaname.

At this thought finally tears fell down from his eyes. He cried out in pain. It hurt like hell. He couldn't hold his voice inside anymore. He couldn't look so perfect anymore. He screamed in agony.

He did it. He told them the truth. Not only his twin brother and his best friend but also Kaname, the guy he was currently in love with.

It was the second day he hadn't gone to his classes to sleep in his desk. Earlier, the brunette prefect had come to him but he had locked the door and didn't bother opening them. He knew she probably wanted to whine about Ichiru being mean to her or Kaname not paying too much attention to her. The ex-human loved her as his little sister but sometimes…not most of the times she was attention seeker. Always hungry for attention from Zero and Kaname. She wanted to become their centre of attention. He didn't wanted that right now. He wanted to be alone. Away from the annoying brunette girl. Away from the sun. Away from the pureblood. Away from the world. Away from the tears which never seemed to stop from falling.

He lay in his bed, eyes closed, one hand above his head and the other in his stomach. He whispered to absolutely no one. 'I wish I hadn't met you 4 years ago. I wish I hadn't fallen in love with you. I wish I hadn't given you my everything. Now, it hurts. It hurts a lot, master. It hurts.'

Just then Zero heard something. It sounded like someone was screaming in agony but he thought he was just imagining stuffs so he let it be before his memory turned to the day Kaname confessed to him…

**Zero**

_UGH!! This is killing me. The blood from the girl's hand was so tempting. Where is Yuki when I need her? Usually she is always hanging around with the cheerful smile. She said she would take that day class girl to the headmaster to get her memory erased but I bet she is hanging around with Kuran right now. Stupid Kuran. What the fuck was with that 'do you need help, kiryuu?' of his. He knew damn well I was in need of blood. Beside, what's with the long stare he gave me and why doesn't he something annoying to me anymore?_

_Ah! There is my room. The only place where darkness will surround me and embrace my body. I will wait for Yuki. She would probably be back soon since she have noticed my desire for blood right now. EWW!! Even saying that sounds so disgusting. Only if my body wouldn't refuse blood tablets. Then, I wouldn't have to feed off of Yuki like some crazy vampire. Oh wait! Too later. I'm already a crazy vampire._

_Eh! Who's that in the shadow…and I smell a…vampire. A vampire I already know. I took my bloody rose out of my pocket and point it at his forehead, before my eyes adjusts to the darkness. "What the hell are you doing here, Kuran?" I asked with a glare._

_The said person sighed and said, "Zero, put that thing away. I just need to talk to you."_

_I spat bitterly, "Since when did you started calling me with my first name, Kuran. I never knew we were so close. What do you want to talk about?"_

"_We are not but I plan to make us close. It will make it easier if you started calling me Kaname too. Anyway, __Zero__, I want to talk about Yuki. You've been taking a lot of her blood recently but your hunger doesn't go away, does it." It wasn't a question but just a sentence said by the calm creature in front of me. "And you've also been taking from your so called 'best friend'. I don't want you to do that anymore."_

_I moved the bloody rose in front of his left side of his chest, "When did I start taking orders from you and most of all, when did you start caring for me. Oh! Now I get it. You don't want me to take blood from your precious Yuki, do you. You just want to-"_

_I was cut off by a lip slamming into my own so fast that the bloody rose was dropped from my hand and at the other side of the room. OUCH! That hurt. He didn't have to bite my tongue now, did he. And why am I being pushed into my bed. UGH! About time he broke the kiss but what's with this feeling. It's like I wasn't more from him? No no. Can't be._

"_You don't take orders from me." he said, finally answering my question. "And, I don't know since when I started caring for you but I do. So, I want you to drink my blood. That way, you would probably not turn into a level E vampire."_

**Kaname**

_I could see his eyes widening. It must have been a shock to be offered the blood of the Kuran pureblood. It is an honour and a crime after all._

"_Y..You've got to be kidding me, Kaname." Zero stuttered. Geez, it's not that big a shock…ok maybe it is. If this continues on, we are never gong to finish this whole thing. At least, he called me Kaname. Yay! A progress. I lean forward at the body underneath me. Good position. Now I just need to arch my head so he can see my tempting smooth neck filled with blood. "No, I don't want your blood." says the beautiful creature underneath me while trying his best to glare at me. No luck at that._

_I snort, "Yeah, right. Who you kidding? Definitely not me. Now just take my damn blood to make you thirst go away." Ah! He is shocked again. Even I am shock by my tone, actually. Wonder how he'll react if I tell him 'that' but let's leave that for dessert, shall we. Now then, this might hurt a little, Kaname but remember this is for the ex-human. I wince at the cut I make at my neck with my nails. Damn! It hurts. Oh! His eyes glowed red. I took deep breath when I felt Zero's fangs teasing grazing in my sensitive skin. Here comes…OWOWOWOwowow…huh!? This doesn't hurt at all. Rather this feels so good._

_After the ex-human finished drinking from me, he looked up at me, dazed. The two holes in my neck is closing. I lean down to lick off the blood in his lower lips but end up kissing him, first gently and than hard and demanding. Oh! Now you snap out of it and push me away._

"_What the fuck do you think you are doing? And get off me." yelled the beautiful ex-human. He looks so cute when he is blushing._

"_I love you." is all I can say to him. Whoa he is shocked. His blush went away. He looked down and now he looks pale. _

"_You are definitely kidding me now." said Zero laughing._

_I frown, "What? Will I joke about me being in love with a guy and you at that. I love you, Zero. I don't know since when but I just do. Accept it." actually I know since when._

_He looked up with tears threatening to fall any second. Uwah! How do I handle this? Oh wait! He looked down again and whispered something._

"_What?" I ask leaning down._

"_GET OUT. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE. YOU DON'T LOVE ME. GET OUT RIGHT NOW." he yelled. I went out of the room. Geez, why shout?_

**Is it level E Zero is gonna be? I was confused but I just wrote it. PLZ REVIEW since I'm gonna be busy from now on I have no idea if I should continue or not. I don't mind if the review is good or bad. If there are mistakes, plz tell me. More like, I'm sure there are grammer mistakes because English isn't my first language. Hehe.**


	7. In His Arms

_**SOB SOB…I only got one review for ch.6 (thx again 4 reviewing **__**kutoki**__**)…so **__**please review**__** coz I don't know if people r reading my fic… **_

_**Warning: OOC (everyone btw), crappy English, etc.**_

_**Sorry for the long wait**_

_**CH7: In His Arms**_

_He smiled, unknown to him that the pureblood was remembering the same memory. The memory was so fresh in their mind that it felt like it happened yesterday. They both remembered the way Zero reacted to the confession, made nearly half a year ago. The ex-human even managed to avoid the pureblood for a whole week until he felt lonely of not arguing with the brunette, competing with the brunette for Yuki, etc. He missed it all and realised he was in love with the brunette, his 'rival'._

_Zero's smile faded away in the darkness of his cold room. The tears, which were gone, soon came back. The silver haired prefect recalled all the things that happened to him in the past with his loved ones. First, 'he' had hated him more than anyone else in the whole wide world. Then, his twin brother had betrayed him causing the death of their parents and turning point of Zero being a vampire. Now, Kaname would be disgusted by him._

_Who wouldn't be? The pureblood thought that the ex-human was a virgin. Now he found out about the ex-human's past action. Of course he would be disgusted, thought Zero. At least, It wouldn't be that much of a shock for Zero this time. Zero was used to people not liking him, even hating him, so it wouldn't be a new thing for Kaname to be disgusted. Unlike the time, he got confessed for the first time in his entire life. And by Kaname, the honourable pureblood. He couldn't understand the feelings he had then. He felt happy, loved, cared but at the same time sad, angry and many other emotions, never felt before._

_Zero always hated thinking and this was ripping his head off. Thinking made him sick. He thought of getting some sleep before the prefect duty that evening but sleep didn't catch him at all. _

_He lied in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Zero tool this moment to think about Kaname. They used to fight all the time. They used to hate each other. They used to love Yuki. Used to? They still did love Yuki. Only that they loved each other more than they would have ever loved Yuki._

_There really is a thin line between love and hate. You never know when hate change to love or love change to hate. It all just happens. But twice with the pureblood? Zero was starting to think he had pureblood addiction but soon the idea got shoved at the back of his head because of the throbbing pain in his throat. _

_What was wrong with him? He had just had Shiki's blood 2 days ago and now he wanted more? His body was definitely changing._

_Zero remembered the first time he ever tasted Kaname's blood. The taste was different that Yuki's or Shiki's. he had licked the sensitive skin first, then sucked it. After that, he finally had allowed his fangs to pierce the skin covering the red hot blood. It was an addictive drug. He even had to hold in a moan. He wanted to take more and more but didn't when he felt the grip in his right arm tightened. He took that as a sign to stop drinking but what he didn't know was that Kaname gripped him harder because he had to restrain himself from roaming his hand all over the body underneath him. _

_There were tears in his eyes but he smiled to himself. He had successfully ignored the pain and now he was tired. He dozed off just like that._

_He rubbed his eyes and tried to stretch when he felt a light weight over his left arm. He turned to his left to see Shiki sleeping. He looks so cute Ichijou thought. Ichijou tried to shift his left arm slowly and carefully since he needed to get up, get ready and go to Kaname's room to wake him up. He stopped moving. How could this happen. He totally forgot about the pureblood and the way he looked that morning. He needed to go check on his best friend. That was when he realised that his younger roommate had woken up and was staring at him. Ichijou smiled and greeted him, "Good morning or should I say Good evening. Get it. You know 'cuz we're vampires and wake u at night."_

_Ichijou expected an emotionless look but to his surprise, Shiki smiled cutely and greeted him back. "Good morning."_

_Ichijou could feel his blood rushing to his cheek. He couldn't believe the response he got. It was the first time the brunette had ever responded to his lame jokes. It made him happy. So happy that he nearly forgot about Kaname._

"_I've got to go and see Kaname. Wonder how he is." Ichijou muttered before he ran for the bathroom. He took a quick shower, changed and came back in front of Shiki. "I'll see you later." said the happy blond. "Oh and I love you." with that said he hesitated but gave a peck on the cheek and ran for the door still blushing._

_It all happened really fast so Shiki couldn't react. More than that, he himself couldn't believe that he reacted to the lame joke. He regretted it at first but later was quite pleased with himself when he saw Ichijou blushed. 'Good evening' said Shiki to himself with a smile._

_There was only half an hour left for his classes. Only half an hour till he saw Zero again. Zero. Just remembering about Zero made his smile fade away. He didn't know how to react in front of his best friend, his unrequited love, anymore. _

_It was just too shocking and painful and he felt like crying but he didn't. he vowed to not cry ever again. The last time he cried was when he was small and missed his father badly. _

_After that, he stopped showing much of his emotions to other people especially his mother. Shiki felt like staying at his dorm rather then going to class but soon dismissed the idea when he realised that suspicion may rise since he had left the class early with the pureblood and that Ichijou might get worried._

'_What!? Why am I thinking about Ichijou. Weird.' he thought. To distract him from thinking more about Ichijou, Zero or anyone else, he got ready for class._

_It was horrible. That was all Shiki could think. First, when he went downstairs, each and every vampires were there, except for their president and they were all staring at him, excluding Ichijou, who was still blushing, and Aido and Kain, who were engaged in holding hands, whispering to each other, giggling, etc. All the vampires knew about their relationship so didn't bother them. But, what was strange was that Shiki wasn't getting the usual stare. These stares were different. They all were wanting something. 'Good morning, Shiki-san.' Everyone, who were staring at him, spoke together. It was freaky. Then it started. _

'_Did you have a good sleep, Shiki-san?' one of them asked. 'You look as beautiful as ever, Shiki-san' the other said. 'Have you done something new with you hair, Shiki-san?' asked the third. 'Shall we walk together to the class, Shiki-san?' the fourth person called out to the surprised Shiki. Shiki didn't realise that the all still remembered Shiki's blushing face and were still mesmerized by it._

_If looks could kill, then each and every vampires present there, except for Shiki, Kain and Aido, would have been dead by the vice president's glare. 'Shiki-san-' continued the fifth person but stopped. Suddenly, everyone were staring up at someone above Shiki. Shiki turned around and he too stared. Ichijou stopped glaring and stared up at the pureblood, who had politely refused to let him enter his room and had said that he would be down in a minute. Aido stopped holding hands, whispering and giggling with Kain and stared at the pureblood. Kain growled and he stared just like everyone else did._

_Unknown to him, Kaname looked tired had bags under his eyes. "Good morning." he greeted to everyone with a weary smile. The perfect being didn't look so perfect anymore. They thought of asking the pureblood to stay in the dorm and rest for the night but soon discarded the idea when the pureblood nearly fell because of a teddy bear in his way down the stairs and the next thing you know, the teddy bear blew up. _

_Aido caught Kain's hand, trembling. When Kain looked down to see what was wrong with his lover, he met a pair of teary eyes, "M…My…my teddy…" _

_Kain couldn't help but think that his cousin was cute. He hugged the shorter one. _

_By then, the annoyed pureblood had made his way to the front door and was ready to open it with trembling hands. He was scared of seeing his silver haired love. Shiki looked away when he saw the pureblood glance back at him. Kaname took a deep breath and opened the door._

"_Did you hear 'that' too."_

"_It was really quiet and suddenly…"_

"_Yeah yeah. I heard it too. It was a painful scream."_

"_But who could it have bee-"_

_The day class girls stopped talking when the door of the Moon dorm opened. Yuki started backing the girls. Zero wasn't there yet. She cursed him under her breath. That was when she saw the younger twin. He looked like Zero at first because he was frowning but his longer hair gave away his identity. All of a sudden, the girls stopped squealing. Yuki looked at the direction of their attention and met a tired and annoyed Kaname with a bunch of vampires trying their best to look fine._

"_Kaname-sen…pai-" one of the girl started but stopped suddenly when she felt a chill run down her spine. That meant only one thing. Zero was glaring. Everyone turned there attention to him and gasped._

_Zero glared, yes, but something was different. He had big puffy eyes. Even Yuki didn't know what to do. Zero stopped glaring and noticed everyone was staring at him. Not a new thing. He looked from the day class girls to Ichiru who looked like he was angry with the whole world. Then, he looked at his best friend who had a pained expression in his face and glanced at the rest of the night class students. _

_Finally, his eyes stopped at the pureblood. They stared at each other. Kaname couldn't take it anymore so he dropped his gaze when he imagined Zero with someone else and was disgusted by it. Zero didn't miss the disgusted look on Kaname's face. It felt like his heart was going to burst out because of the pain._

_Zero was used to this ,right? So, why did it hurt so much when Kaname gave a disgusted look. Zero repeated to himself that he was used to this. That he was used to people not liking him, hating him, felling disgusted by him, etc. Kaname looked up again at the silver haired prefect who was still staring at him. _

_While he wasn't watching the younger one, his expression had changed from annoyed to disbelief while the tears fell down which Zero was doing his best to fight back. _

_Everyone looked in shock. Zero was crying. The glaring prefect looked so…breakable and was crying. The older silver haired twin was staring at his 'rival' and crying. Did anyone mentioned that Zero was crying? Zero ran away. _

_Usually Shiki would have followed but he knew that his best friend needed to be alone. Awkward silence was kept for nearly 5 minutes. Then, the cheerful brunette requested the night class to go to their class and the day class to go to their dorms. For the first time, they obeyed Yuki._

"_Kuran-kun? Are you okay?" asked the professor, then added, "Maybe, you should go back to your dorm and rest."_

_Kaname stood up, "Yes, I'll do that, sensei." With that he left the class and headed to search for Zero rather that back to his dorm. Zero had misunderstood the look. That look was meant for the scene of Zero and 'him' together, not for Zero. _

_He searched for Zero everywhere he could think of. After some time, he found the younger one in one of the benches surrounding the famous fountain near the night dorm._

"_Zero." called out Kaname. The said person didn't move. Kaname stood in front of Zero now and was about to touch him when the younger one flinched and ignored the hand reaching down to him._

_The older one felt hurt by this action but pulled himself together. He had to have a good talk with the younger one. Kaname sat next to him. Awkward silence surrounded them until finally Kaname broke it._

"_Sorry." said the brunette really meaning it._

"_For what?" asked the silver haired._

"_For acting so stupidly today and yesterday. For always pushing my feelings on you. For being the biggest jerk in the world. For everything. Listen, Zero. Please, can we just forget everything and start over again? This time I won't act like the way I did. Please."_

_Zero looked at him with watery eyes. "How can you say that. I can't forget my past. I can't forget the pain I went through. I can't forget that I once loved 'him'. I can't forget that I love you. I can't forget all that and start all over again. I-"_

_He was cut off by a pair of lip into his own. They kissed each other gently but the kiss got intense. They desperately kissed each other while their tongue danced together. Kaname pulled Zero closer with his hands when Zero moaned. Zero put his hand around the older ones neck._

_Next thing you know, they were at Kaname's bed kissing, nibbling, sucking, licking, thrusting, moaning and wanting more of it._

_After their little love making session, they lay, side by side, hugging each other. The brunette kissed the younger ones hair and mumbled 'I love you'. Zero smiled in Kaname's chest and replied with 'I love you too' and soon fell asleep together._

_**Zero**_

_I wake up nearly at 1am in the morning. I suddenly feel…exposed? I see my surrounding. Eh!? This isn't my room. Oh yeah. I..um…had sex after a long time. And with the guy I love. Kaname. I see him sleeping peacefully next to me. I move. Ouch. There is a pain in my ass. Well, I haven't done this in a while. It's to be expected. I'm kind of sticky too. Maybe I should take a shower. I try moving away for the bed and into the bathroom when a hand catches me. _

_I look back, feeling kind of embarrassed but Kaname was sound asleep and was pulling me. Probably in his dream. Aww. He's so cute. I forget about taking a shower. I slid back into the covers, I hug him. I see his perfect face close to mine. If I had a sketchbook and a pencil (I'm not a artist, but still), I could draw him. _

_I wish everything would stay like this. My love for him. His love for me. Happy sigh being with Kaname feels good. Probably better that it was being with 'him'. I think. I push aside the thought and go back to my sleep and will be waiting for the time Kaname would wake me up. Or I will wake him up. Hehe._

**Kaname**

_I wake up and give out a yawn and a stretch when I feel someone clinging on to me. I know its my lover even without looking. I had a dream before. I was pulling him to me. Now that I wake up, he is the one doing the pulling._

_I shout take a shower. It feels sticky. Maybe I should wake him up. Oh! Too late. He's opening his eyes slowly and now adjusting to the environment. Let me give him 3 seconds to remember everything. 1 2 3. Hehe. His eyes widen and then turned to me, when he hears me snickering. He's bright red now. So cute._

"_Good morning, sleeping beauty." I say to him in my sexy voice. He just nods and runs with the bed sheet covering his body to the bathroom. I smile to myself and follow him. He is startled when I enter the bathroom. It's my bathroom, you know. I go near him, letting the hot water soak me. _

"_Here, let me help." I say and rub his nipples with soap and take my hand down to his cute little entrance. He moans. That did it. The sex moan. I press my lips onto his hard and with everything I have. He kisses me back while we rub our bodies together, feeling each other's already awakened members. _

_By this time, we were back in bed. I break the kiss and start kissing his neck first, then his collarbones, then his nipples, then his belly buttons and finally reaching my destination. I suck hard and lick his member. _

_Maybe it was the atmosphere we were in. Maybe I was the passion between us. Maybe it was Zero's moans making me loose my senses but I didn't sense the 4 vampires reaching my room's door. Even if I hadn't sensed them, they always knock for my permission.., right?_

_So why did they banged the door open when my mouth was busy with my lover's member…_

**Lol. There are loads of staring in this ch and Ichijou made a bad joke…that so was not planned. It just happened? I can't remember what is wrong with Shiki's mother or father so I just made them up? **

**Please review.**


	8. He's Back

**Sorry for the wait. I was busy with stuffs. It's been a long time since I came in this site. Well, enjoy and please review. *goes off to read other fics***

**Ch 8: He's Back**

The bell rang to tell that the 4th period was over. Only 2 more to go but he didn't care. He went outside the building and was walking towards where he thought would be his best friend. Someone grabbed his hand and turned him around.

"Shiki, where are you going? The class aren't over yet. Are you not going to the class? Fine then, I'll also not go. Let's skip and go back to our room ne~" said his roommate cheerfully.

Shiki knew that he had to do something to escape. "Ichijou, you know that I love Zero and you know I was going to search for him, right? I have to see him. He had such an expression on his face that I can't leave him alone."

"I know. I was just kidding earlier." said Ichijou with a smile. "And I don't' mind you being in love with Zero. I'll always wait for you."

Shiki didn't understand the last sentence. It was said by Ichijou to him so many times but he couldn't understand him.

"Now then," the older one of them said, "Let's go search for you best friend. I'll help you."

The younger one knew it would be a waste to try and talk to Ichijou to not bother so he gave a small smile and a nod to the older one, who just blushed. They both walked to the way to the fountains where Shiki thought Zero would be.

The two cousins (lovers) decided to skip the last 2 periods. They were walking out of the building hand in hand and heading for the night dorm which meant going pass the fountain.

"Ne~ Kain. Do you think he is alright?" asked a worried Aido.

"What? Your teddy?" replied Kain with indifference.

"No, silly." he giggled but stopped and said in a serious tone. "I mean Kaname-sama."

Kain frowns at this but what could he do. Aido cared for Kaname. It couldn't be helped. He had accepted his shorter cousin as his lover. He knew his cousin used to love Kaname, but it is a used to. Now Aido loved Kain with all his heart, body, soul and vice versa.

"Don't worry." Kain said to his lover with a slight squeeze of hand. "he will be fine. He is a pureblood after all and he is our friend. If he needs, he would come ask for help."

The younger one of them looked up to the other boy, smiled and gave a peck in the lips

"Kain, you are right and I love you for that. You're right. He will be alright."

Kain was going to say something when Aido's attention got hold by the three figure standing on front of the famous fountain. The two of them were Ichijou and Shiki but the third one couldn't be seen form where they were.

"Ah! Ichijou. Shiki." Aido shouted and waved enthusiastically at them while Kain just growled. Aido ignored that and continued to walking towards them. Kain followed.

"What are you guys doing…here." Aido slowed his pace and halted to see the other man who smirked at him. He froze.

Kain was ignoring all of that but turned his attention to them when he felt the silence. He looked at his lover who was frozen. He looked at his friends, Shiki and Ichijou who both had shocked expression. He then focused on where they all were looking. He stared the man from the toe to the head. When he saw his face, he stuttered "y..you. W..why are u he..here…how did y..you…w..hen did you…g..get hhh…here?"

"Aww. Poor Kain is stuttering. The other man said with a cute but poisoned voice. "Now, where would your so-called Kaname-sama be?" he asked with another smirk plastered in his face.

They all snapped out of their shocked, frozen and stuttered self and bowed deeply before leaving to got the pureblood president.

Nobody spoke as the 4 of them went inside their dorm. They knew what was going to happen. At least they thought they did.

When they reached in front of their president's door, they didn't bother to knock because they knew Kaname would either be asleep or lying in the couch. But was that what the pureblood was doing?

Ichijou opened the door to the big room and knew he was nothing of the above two.

The door swung open without any notice. All six pairs of eyes widened. The four of them just stood there speechless. 'Geez, I knew they will be together but not THIS fast.' thought Ichijou 'But I'm happy for them.'

'eh!? Somehow it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would hurt in my heart, wonder why' thought Shiki.

'Oh no! my eyes. my number 1 enemy and my number1..no wait number 2 most loved person are together. And in more than one way.' screamed inside his head.

'*Sigh* why am I not surprised. I kind of guessed they would end up together. I am happy for Kaname-sama…and Zero. But not so happy to see them both naked AND Kaname-sama's mouth in Zero's member. Uh-oh. Aido.' Kain snapped out of his thought and covered his lover's eyes with his hand while Ichijou did the same to his roommate.

Kaname cursing those 4 let go of his lover's now gone soft member. He looked at his lover who was bright red. The pureblood covered himself and his lover with the blanket.

"Well?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Ichijou remembering what they came here for bowed down to the pureblood. Other 3 followed. "I'm sorry, Kaname, for ruining your..session but you've got a visitor." Ichijou looked at Kaname with serious eyes. "And, I suggest you come down fast…after you shower and out some clothes. Well then…"

With that the four of them left. Kaname sighed softly; moved his long fingers in his dark hair and looked at his lover who was hiding under the blanket.

"Zero."

No response.

"Zero." he called out again.

No response.

He sighed again.

Zero felt the warm body next to him move away. He thought of stopping other but was too embarrassed. He gasped when he felt two strong arms carrying him out of the bed and into the bathroom.

He struggled but was weaker then the other. Giving up he let hid lover wash him. They both got dressed and walked out the room.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Zero after he had done pouting and being embarrassed.

"Dunno but I feet a faint familiar aura coming from the living room downstairs. I just can't figure out who."

They were now downstairs and making their way to the living room.

"Eh!? Then why can't I feel it?" asked Zero confused.

"Because the person probably hid it quite well."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, but only if you're a…"his voice faded when he realised something.

"but only if you're a…?" Zero repeated. At this time they entered the living room.

"Pureblood." Kaname answered and looked at the guy in the couch who just smirked. They stopped walking and Zero's gaze followed Kaname's. he froze.

"m..m.…" Zero chocked on this one word. Every eyes in the room fell on him. That is, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, Senri Shiki, Takuma Ichijou, Kuran Kaname and 'him'. Yes. 'him'.

Kaname opened his mouth to say something but someone else beat him in speaking first.

"Ah, Zero. I knew you would be here. Did you miss me?" 'he' said as he made his way in front of the ex-human. He put one hand on the prefect's chin and lifted his eyes to meet 'his' eyes. He then leaned closer to the prefect. Their lips were only inches away from each other. "Of course you did." the taller one of them whispered before pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

The other people in the room gasped in shock. Except for Kaname who was boiling with anger when he saw the taller boy wrapped his arm around the prefects slender waist. That did it.

Kaname moved forward to stop the kiss but stopped when he saw what the prefect did.

When Zero felt his master's arm around him, he gave into the missed, oh so familiar kiss. Then, almost naturally moaned, not caring about the people around him, not even Kaname, he put his arms around the taller ones neck, clutching the soft, black hair lightly.

He had missed those lips.

Those hair.

Those painful yet sweet moments 2 years ago.

Those familiar arms wrapped around him possessively.

Everything.

Zero felt his tear fall. The other man broke the kiss and stared at the prefect. Zero waited for a harsh comment like 'you look ugly when you cry' or 'don't be such a baby' or a hit anywhere in his body. But what he got shocked him. The taller man smiled at him gently and said, "Don't cry. I'm here now."

Zero just stared. This never happened before. His master was being gentle to him.

Gentle?

That word described someone else. The realisation hit him. He just kissed someone else in front of his lover. His boyfriend. Kaname. And not to mention some other people.

He looked over at Kaname who had a pained expression on his face but that was masked with an angry one.

The room fell into a awkward n tense silence. Then Shiki risked talking.

"W..why do you two know each other. I mean, Zero, you called him you master. Don't tell me he is 'he'. That can't be. I know you said you were with a pureblood in the past but w..why him of all people? Why him? Why…Kuran Rido?"

_**Kaname**_

_This isn't happening. It's a dream. Zero can't be kissing Rido. I mean, he is my UNCLE. I felt my anger rising. My nails dug in my palm where I had clenched it but I didn't care. All I cared of was that my so-called lover just cheated on me. And, it hasn't even been 24 hours since we became lovers. AND, he kissed my UNCLE. And, he said he loved me. AND, he kissed my UNCLE. And, he was cheating on me in front of some of my friends. AND, he kissed my UNCLE. Did I mention he kissed my uncle. No. Then here it is:_

_HE KISSED MY UNCLE._

"_If looks could kill, I would be dead by now. Right, Kaname?" he said to me when I was death glaring at him._

"_Y..you!" I said with gritted teeth. "How the hell did you guys meet? I mean. I know how you two met but…how…why…why Rido of all people?"_

_The last question was directed but my 'lover' but someone else jumped in to answer the question, someone who I noted would be no.1 in my 'don't like these peoples' mental list._

"_Ah! So I assume my beloved Zero told you guys everything. As for your question, Kaname, yes it was unusual for me to meet a hunter." as Rido said this, his hand moved to grab Zero's hand. How dare he!! "So let me tell you all the truth, no it wasn't a coincidence that I was there that day when Zero was running towards his house. I was watching them play. All three of you. Shiki and Ichiru, who at this moment could come out of his hiding spot from behind the door, and Zero. Zero looked so pure and angelic with a cute smile on his face. It was something. I don't know but I wanted to destroy that of his. To capture him. So I got the perfect opportunity when he approached me. After that, I planned it all. To make you fall for me, to hurt you, to leave you and to come back again. It was all my plan."_

_**Zero**_

_W..what!? I'm confused. Did master just said he planned to meet me? Did master just kissed me in front of my lover or should I say his nephew. Kaname looks so pained but I know that he has hidden that by the anger probably rising. So…I'm screwed. That's why I didn't tell them master's name. Damn._

_I looked at my master Rido in disbelief. He just smiled at me and squeezed my had a little. Eh!? When did we started holding hands. There was a deafening silence all over. Them my master spoke again._

"_I thought everything was planned and it was. Until my nephew showed up in you life." he said the word 'nephew' bitterly, by the way. "He came in your life and your thought started to flow to him, didn't it, Zero. I tried to think of a plan to separate you two but none of the plans came in my mind. It was filled with two things only. Jealousy and love. Yes, Zero. I love you. I'm sorry for all the things I did to you but I love you more than anything else in the world. So, I had to come back sooner that I had intended to."_

_I couldn't hold myself anymore. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him. Rido kissed me back. When we pulled away I said, "I love you too."_

_*Gasp* eh!? What! Oh no! Kaname. I looked at my, probably, lover. He had no anger in his face._

_All he had was a sad eye with a look of disbelief._

"_D..does that mean y..you don't love me? Was I being played? B..but I thought you loved me." Kaname stuttered._

"_I do." I replied,_

"_Eh!?" was what I heard from everyone._

_But I do. I still love Kaname and I love master Rido, too…oh…I see the problem here. I love both of them. Shit. What is with my life. First, I lose the one I love. Then I tried to lose the other one I love. Now, I have both and can't decide between them._

"_look" I explained, while letting go of my master's hand. "I don't know. I love both of you. I mean, come on, you guys understand me..right?"_

"_So, basically." Ichiru, for the first time after this all started talked, "You love both of them and can't choose between them right now. So, you're going to take some time and choose one of them?"_

"_Do I have to choose?" I asked in a whisper to myself which I whished they would have missed but they are vampires. No way in hell will they miss that._

"_YES." Both Kaname and master Rido yelled at me._

_God. What the hell am I going to do._

**So, how was it? Hope you liked it.**


	9. This is NOT ch 9 Sorry!

Hey everyone who actually bothered to read my story,

I thank you for reading my story and apologise to u (SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY~~~~~~~) that I've not wrote for a very very very very very very X10 long time. Sorry to disappoint everyone (yet again) by saying that this is not an update. I'm just writing to say that I cannot update my story right now because I'm living (in the same room) with my cousin and cannot access anything like KanameXZero (because she's not into anything like that) and cannot risk her telling my parents or worse, my brother. So I have not updated this story (or been reading any fanfics T_T. Anyway, I hope you all understand and if you don't want to keep track of when I write it (which is after a very very very very X10 long time), I completely understand. Thank you.

P.S. I will write this someday!

P.P.S. I'm very sorry if you thought this was another chapter.

P.P.P.S. I have no idea what is going on in Vampire Knights right now so if it doesn't fit with the story line (I.e. too OOC), I'm very sorry.

P.P.P.P.S. I thank you for reading this.


End file.
